Test For Bravery Miroku's Sacrifice
by Houshi-sama15
Summary: Korunuske doesn't want Sango to be married with Miroku. How can Miroku solve this? MirSan OneShot R
1. Chapter 1

**Test of bravery Part 1**

Inuyasha's team has finished defeating Naraku so they search some place to rest on. While they're walking, the town of Korunuske, the man who's in love with Sango has greeted them. "Oh it's you Sango". Korunuske said. "Korunuske, is that you?" Sango replied. Well I guess you and your team was very tired. Maybe you can rest in my castle until your energy comes back. Korunuske said. Miroku seems to be jealous since Korunuske and Sango are close to each other. "Thanks a lot Korunuske". Miroku said. "Okay so here we are this will be your room umm anyway Sango can we please talk in a while alone?" Korunuske asked. "Well sure. I'll follow after I fix my things". Sango replied. "Sango are you sure you will talk to him?" Miroku asked. "Miroku, we will just talk there's nothing wrong with that." Sango replied. After saying those words to Miroku, Sango left the room and followed Korunuske. "Yo, Miroku, are you sure you can let Sango be alone?" Inuyasha said. "Umm well." Miroku replied. "Inuyasha osuwari! Kagome said. Why'd you do that Kagome! You should just be quiet Inuyasha!

"So Korunuske, what you want to talk about?" Sango asked.

"Well you know…I just want to ask again if you loved me now." Korunuske replied.

Sango was shocked when Korunuske asked her

"I'm very sorry Korunuske but me and houshi-sama has relationship now." Sango replied slowly.

"Oh so that's it. You can back to your room now". Korunuske sadly replied.

"I'm very sorry Korunuske". Sango replied.

Sango left the place where they meet and back to the room.

"I'm back". Sango said.

"Oh, hi there Sango, Miroku is searching for you outside because he's worried about you". Inuyasha said.

"Oh I'll just follow him". Sango said hurriedly.

"You should be Houshi-sama". Korunuske said.

"Yes I am anyway you are with Sango right?" Miroku replied.

"She goes back into your room. Wait before you leave I'll tell you something." Korunuske said.

"What is it?" Miroku replied.

"If you still want to live, leave Sango and give her to me or else you will be dead houshi." Korunuske said.

"Are you kidding? I'll not give up Sango even I sacrifice my life." Miroku said angrily.

"What a loyal houshi. As I know you want girls right because you are lecherous monk." Korunuske said happily.

"Grr. If you will not shut your mouth I'll suck you with my kazaana."Miroku said angrily

"I'm not scared to you because I know that your team already defeated Naraku and that means your curse is broken am I right houshi?" Korunuske said.

Sango saw them two looks too angry with each other.

"Hey is there any problem with you two?" Korunuske said.

"Oh Sango it's you. Well we're just talking something else nevermind us."Korunuske said.

"Oh okay well houshi-sama want to go back now in our room?"Sango asked.

"Sure". Miroku said

"Don't forget about it houshi" Korunuske babbled to Miroku.

Sango and Miroku go back to their room.

"What took you two so long? I'm already hungry and Kagome won't let me eat unless you're here!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Inuyasha, it's none of your business to ask them! Can you give them some privacy? Oh let's eat now before the food gets cold."Kagome said.

"Okay". Sango and Miroku replied.

While they're eating, Sango noticed Miroku because he looks like thinking something else.

"Houshi-sama, are you okay?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Yes I am, don't worry. Hey shippo do you want more food? Here take mine" Miroku said.

"Why don't you eat? It might make you weak" Sango asked

"Umm can we talk for a while?"Miroku asked silently

"Sure". Sango replied.

Sango and Miroku go out in the room.

"So, why?" Sango asked.

"Well do you think you can forget me?" Miroku asked.

"Of course not why'd you asked some questions like that?". Sango asked.

"Nothing just wondering. Just please remember, I will sacrifice my life for you". Miroku answered.

Sango was still worried about Miroku because of the questions he asked to her.

*NIGHT*

"Let's rest I'm really tired." Kagome said.

All of them are asleep while someone has enter their room to get Miroku.

"(Awake) where am I?" Miroku said.

The place was too dirty and full of mess. It was too far away from the town of Korunuske.

"So you're awake now houshi" Korunuske said.

"Why you…"Miroku said angrily.

"Just have fun in this place while I'm forcing Sango to marry me." Korunuske said.

"Let me go!" Miroku said while trying to untie the rope that was tied in his hands.

" HAHAHA" Korunuske said.

Korunuske saw Sango searching for Miroku.

"Hey Sango is there something you need?" Korunuske said.

"I was searching for Miroku since this morning" Sango replied.

"Oh the monk? I saw him left the town this midnight." Korunuske replied.

"Are you serious? He can't do that". Sango said loudly.

"He doesn't like you Sango and he wants you to give up." Korunuske replied.

When Korunuske said that, Sango remember the question that Miroku asked to her if she can possibly forget about him.

"Well maybe your right." Sango replied while her tears are falling down.

"Just forget about him too and learn to love me Sango. I will not forget you and I'm ready to give all you want." Korunuske replied.

Sango was being fallen in love with Korunuske while Miroku was still trying to get out in the place where Korunuske placed him.

Korunuske and Sango were always getting out and having some fun in cultural festivals.

"Sango, I want you to marry me." Korunuske replied.

"(shocked) well I think it's too early." Sango replied

"It's okay Sango. I've already set this up. Please answer yes now." Korunuske replied.

"I will". Sango replied with happiness.

*WEDDING DAY*

"Sango are you sure you will not going to search for Miroku?" Kagome asked

"I forget about him now" Sango said angrily

"Well I'll respect your decision". Kagome said.

Korunuske secretly go out of the town to check back Miroku.

"So houshi how are you here? Isn't it nice being here with rats?" Korunuske asked happily.

"I don't have time joking with you now let me get out of here." Miroku said angrily.

"Don't waorry houshi I will let you free this day but I don't know what time. Are you thinking why I'm gonna let you free? It's simple, I will be married to Sango today and when that happens, We will live forever and you will be ignored by her now oh and yes she agreed to be married with me now so you cant do anything now poor houshi. Well my wife is waiting for me there see you." Korunuske said.

"So Sango already agreed wasn't it. Please just kill me if that's what gonna happen." Miroku said.

"Oh so you want to be killed huh. Well I suppose I agreed with that too don't worry I'll send my soldiers here to kill you while me and Sango are being happy in our wedding." Korunuske said.

Korunuske left and suddenly go back to his town. Before he shown up to Sango, he sent the soldiers to Miroku to be killed.

"Korunuske, where have you been?" Sango asked.

"Well just walking around." Korunuske said like he was scared.

"Are you hiding something?" Sango asked.

"No I don't" Korunuske said.

The soldiers passed them by.

"Why your soldiers are being so hurry?" Sango asked.

"Well umm…." Korunuske said.

"Are you hiding something to us?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Nothin at all". Korunuske replied scared.

"I think he's involved on why Miroku has been lost this days."Inuyasha said.

"Come-on lets follow the soldiers maybe they are heading to Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"But they are gone fast." Kagome replied.

"I can follow their scent. Anyway Korunuske, if your involved to this you will be killed remember that". Inuyasha said.

Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome followed the scent of the soldiers.

"There's a small house in that way". Kagome said.

"I can sense Miroku's scent that way." Inuyasha said.

When they reach the small house, they saw Miroku lying with blood.

"Miroku what happened to you?" Sango asked worriedly

"I—am alri-ght with this thi-s i-s what I wish." Miroku replied while in mid death.

"But why?" Sango asked

"Because I know that you will be married with Korunuske and I guess my life will have no sense if that happens so I just wished to be killed." Miroku replied.

"You idiot! You believe in that horrible man!" Inuyasha said.

"I'm very sorry Inuyasha I can accept you can call me weak." Miroku answered.

After Inuyasha said that, Miroku smiled and his heart stop to beat.

"He's now dead." Kagome said sadly.

"No! he can still live!" Sango said while crying.

"Poor Sango" Inuyasha said

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Test for Bravery: Part 2 END

Part 2

"Kirara! Please take us to Kaede-sama hurry!" Sango said.

"Korunuske can enjoy his life in a meantime but for now, we should bring Miroku to Kaede-sama." Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry Sango, Miroku will be live soon." Kagome said worriedly to Sango.

They ran as fast as they can until they reach Kaede-sama's house.

"Kaede-sama!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kaede said.

"Please Kaede-sama, heal Miroku" Sango said.

"I will assist you Lady Kaede if you need some ingredients." Kagome said.

"Lay him down in bed" Kaede said.

They lay Miroku in bed and check the cuts that Miroku have.

"His cuts are very deep and his heart stops to beat. I can't heal him so easy and I don't know if I can still make him alive again." Kaede said.

"Just do what you can!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Lady Kaede, do you need some ingredients to make a medicine?" Sango said.

"Well yes I need…" Kaede said.

"I'll get them as fast as I can" Sango said.

"Wait Sango!" Kagome said.

"Why?" Sango said.

"Just assist Lady Kaede here and let me and Inuyasha find those ingredients. Miroku needs you here." Kagome said.

"Well okay very thank you." Sango said happily.

"Don't worry, we will find them." Inuyasha said.

Kagome and Inuyasha left Kaede-sama's house to find the ingredients for the medicine.

"Sango, I'll leave for a while to search some medicine to stop the blood." Kaede said.

"Okay." Sango said.

Kaede-sama left her house.

Sango starts to cry.

"I know that this is my fault for being so weak. This will not happen if I didn't believe Korunuske that you already forget about me. I wish you can forgive me Miroku" Sango said while her tears are falling down.

Kaede-sama goes back to the room and saw Sango crying.

"Sango,why?" Kaede said.

"This will not happen if I'm not weak." Sango said while crying.

"Don't blame yourself, we didn't expect this. Here, I have some medicine to make the blood stop." Kaede-sama said.

Kaede-sama puts the medicine to Miroku's cuts.

"It will stop bleeding now." Kaede said.

"Thanks Lady Kaede. This is a big help." Sango said and stops to cry.

While Inuyasha and Kagome were finding the ingredients…

"Only one last ingredients and we can go back." Kagome said happily.

"Yeah let's find it." Inuyasha said.

"Oh is that it?" Kagome said.

"Yes it is." Inuyasha said.

They picked up the last ingredient when they notice something.

"What the-" Inuyasha said.

"What is this place?" Kagome said.

"Did you miss me?" Byakuya said.

"Byakuya of the Dreams?" Inuyasha said in surprised.

"I thought you we're dead" Kagome said.

"Well I was given another chance to live." Byakuya said.

"Person like you shouldn't giving chance to live". Inuyasha said.

"Oh, why are you so unfriendly Inuyasha? You're like your brother." Byakuya said.

"I don't have time for jokes we're in hurry so let us back to our true place." Inuyasha said.

"What if I don't want to?" Byakuya said.

"You're really an idiot!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Miroku can't be able to survive if the two of them will not go back here in an hour." Kaede said.

"I'll find them. Kirara!" Sango said hurriedly.

"Bring this charm in case."

"Thanks Kaede."

Sango hurriedly finds Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What do you want for us?" Kagome said.

"I know that the monk is in his last breath." Byakuya said

"I will not ask you how you know but now that you know why we're in hurry can you let us out from your illusion?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Let me explain why. I know that Naraku has been killed by you and your friends but as a loyal companion of Naraku, I should at least kill one of you. Since the monk has a least chance of living, then, I'll do anything so that you can't bring the ingredients to Kaede." Byakuya explained.

"So you mean you want Miroku to be killed and consider it as your revenge?" Kagome said.

"Exactly Kagome." Byakuya said.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang to cut the illusion.

" Sango-chan!" Kagome said.

"Sango, hurry and bring this ingredients to Kaede! We can handle this." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Byakuya is just an illusion! He can't be killed with your sword or the sacred arrow of Kagome" Sango said.

"I'm very proud of you Sango. You noticed that I am an illusion but poor you three the monk is not here. He's the only one who can exercise spirits and illusions." Byakuya said.

"Grr.." Inuyasha said.

"Don't be so sure Byakuya!" Sango said.

"Oh?" Byakuya said.

"Sango?" Kagome said.

"I bring some charms of Miroku and I can defeat you with this." Sango said.

Sango threw the charms in Byakuya and the illusion was gone.

"We're back." Kagome said.

"Quick we need to hurry." Inuyasha said.

They ran in to the house of Kaede and give the ingredients.

"You made it just in time!" Kaede said.

Kaede reinforced all the ingredients and made the medicine.

"Here it is! Hurry make him drink it!" Kaede said.

Sango makes Miroku drink the medicine from the cup. Miroku opens his eyes and saw Sango.

"Sango?" Miroku said.

"You're alive houshi-sama" Sango said happily.

"He needs some rest for now to make his energy back." Kaede said.

"Thank you very much Kaede" Kagome said.

And that's it. Miroku became alive and live with Sango. What happened to Korunuske you ask? He has been punished by the people in his town as an order of Inuyasha.

Hope you like it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
